Data Shifters
by The Beeping Box
Summary: In a Dimension, far away from the other Dimensions of the Digital worlds. One young man, Jevin, and his team must stop an unknown threat to all the worlds. And to todo so, they have all been given a new power for their digimon partner. What is this threat, and can this new power help stop them. you'll just have to read and find te all origonal people will appear some how
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, its me,The Beeping Box...again, and im here with a new story. this story could eventualy tie in with my previous story, The Gift Of Rebirth, but thats only a possibility.**

**AND NOW FOR YOUR FAVORITE TIME(NOT)**

**IT'S DICLAMEIR TIME AGAIN: I do not own Digimon and Never wil, which sucks :(**

**Well enjoy *beep***

* * *

"HALT!" yelled a boy chasing a demotic looking fallen angel lady digimon. The boy had short but thick light brown hair, green-blue eyes, and a pair of black goggles with green lenses around his neck. He wore a pair of black pants, a green t shirt on with a black open sweatshirt over it. He also had on a pair of black and green shoes. He had a strange device (a digivice) around his wrist. He had a digimon following him. The digimon was a wizard looking digimon with a blue hat with a skull on its brim. Both of them where chasing the demotic angel lady through the digiquartz (and no, they weren't hunting it, they weren't even from that dimension, the old clock man brought them there from their world)

"You can't catch me! You're to slow! Ehahahahhahahahahahhahahahahaha!" laughed the evil digimon

"Maybe not now, but we will, ready, Wizardmon?" asked the boy to his digimon

"Ready as I'll every be, Jevin!" exclaimed Wizardmon

"Alright! DATA SHIFT ACTIVATE! RINKMON FEET, NNNOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" exclaimed Jevin pushing some buttons on his digivice. There was a flash of light and Wizardmon's feet changed into those of a ice skaters and Wizardmon gained a ton of speed, enough speed to catch up to Lilithmon, but Lilithmon created a portal and right after she went through it, the portal snapped shut.

"Blast! She got away again. Oh well, let's leave here," said Jevin

"Ok, but do you really want to be the one who tells commander Zaki about another failure?" asked Wizardmon, whose feet turned back to normal already and returned to Jevin's side

"No, but it's my duty, and besides, she's our only hope on finding her," said Jevin looking sort of glum

"Yeah, I guess she is, well, call her to open the portal," said Wizardmon

"Ok," said Jevin pushing some buttons on his d-shift digivice. "Hey Zaki, it's me, Jevin, yeah, we need you to open the portal for us to get home."

"Alright, I guess it was another failure, well, I'll let it go this time, but only because I have a new recruit I need you to train, because, well, you're the only one left beside me and Nathaniel, yeah, agent Logan quit this morning," stated Zaki over the d-shifter

"Rodger, over and out," said Jevin ending the communication

"Look, Jevin, hears the portal now, let's get going," stated Wizardmon, jumping through the portal

"Hey, what for me!" yelled Jevin, but it was too late

"Brat," said Jevin jumping through the portal, following Wizardmon's steps

**BACK IN JEVIN'S DIMENSION…..**

"Nice to see you two back. Well, come on now, you two have work that has to be done," Stated a 21 year old woman with blonde hair with black streaks of hair

"Right, ok, where is this new recruit you told me about?"Asked Jevin

"She's right here, meat Emily and her partner Sunflowmon," stated Zaki pointing at a tall girl at about the age of 13, the same age as Jevin. She had long dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She had on a pink shirt and a pink skirt with a pair of pink pants under it; she had a pink pair of shoes, and had a pink d-shift digivice around her wrist, similar to Jevin's green one.

"Hi," said Emily waving her hand and very shyly

"I'm sorry, she's very shy when she's around new people, give her a little while and she'll be back to her old self," said the sunflower dragon digimon known as Sunflowmon.

"Oh, ok, well, I really can't really train you until Nathaniel gets back, or a digimon is sighted but that might be awhile," said Jevin, and right as he said that a siren went of

"And there is your digimon, and here I am, right behind you," said a blonde male at the age of 14 form behind Jevin making him almost wet himself, the boy was wherein all blue cloths with a light blue d- shifter around his wrist.

"Jesus! Stop doing that Blondie!" yelled Jevin. The boy flinched at the nickname

"Oh shut up, Jevin, it wasn't Nathaniel's fault, it was my idea. Well, we have to go, and yes, we already meet Emily and Sunflowmon," said Nathaniel's digimon partner, Silphymon.

"Right, Right, ok Silphymon, let's go, got all of that Wizardmon?" Jevin asked his partner

"Oh yeah, lets rock this puppy," stated Wizardmon

"Alright, well, Zaki, where is the digimon signature coming from?" asked Nathaniel

"It's actually by Jevin's house by the beach," said Zaki, with a look of anger on her face, a digimon attacking their homes was just uncalled for. Everyone in the room just stood there, all except Jevin

"Well, don't just stand there, as second ranked leader of this organization, I command you to get going, got it," said Jevin in a very serious voice

"Rodger," said the two agents and their digimon

"Then let's move out!" said Jevin walking out the door, with Wizardmon, Emily, Nathaniel, Silphymon, and Sunflowmon.

**AT JEVIN'S HOUSE WITH THE UNKNOWN DIGIMON….**

"NUECLEAR LASER!" Shouted the cyborg dinosaur digimon, firing a laser beam from its left hand. Destroying a very large boulder nearby it

"HAHA, THIS WORLD IS PATHETIC, I'LL DESTROY IT ALL, EHAHAHAHAHAHA!" SHOUTIED THE ROUGE METAL TYRANNOMON

"Thunder Ball!"

"Static Force!"

"Sunshine Beam!"

The three digimon's attacks fused together to create a large beam of light that smashed into Metal Tyrannomon, right smack dap in the middle of its chest

"Hey Emily, do you know how to data shift yet?" asked Nathaniel

"No, I'm afraid not," said Emily, looking down at her digivice

"Ok, well, I'll show how to then," said Nathaniel holding up his data shift

"Ok," said Emily quickly nodding her head slightly

"Got it. DATA SHIFT ACTIVATE! AIRDRAMON'S TAIL, NNNNOOOOOWWWWWW!" yelled Nathaniel, pushing a button on his data shift. All of a sudden, Silphymon gained a blue tail with a red fire like shape on the tip

"Awesome," said Emily and Sunflowmon with both their eyes sparkling like diamonds

"Alright, Tail Whip!" shouted Silphymon, shooting a bubble of air from its tail at the Metal Tyrannomon

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted the Metal Tyrannomon, dissolving into data

"Wow, so that's data shifting, I can't wait to try it out some time," stated Emily, with the sparkle still in her eyes.

"Good job Blondie. You're almost as good as me," said Jevin, patting Nathaniel on the back.

"Thanks, and….STOP CALLING ME THAT!" shouted Nathaniel, everyone else that was their laughed, even Silphymon.

"What's so funny, stop laughing, what the heck Silphymon!" shouted Nathaniel, causing everyone else to laugh harder.

"Why do I even try with these people," said Nathaniel

**MEANWHILE IN SOME DARK PLACE DEEP IN THE DIGITAL WORLD**

_"So, Metal Tyrannomon failed us, well, no matter, they will never beat us," _stated an evil sounding shadow thingy.

_"I have to agree with you now boss, but what are we supposed to do now?"_ asked a less evil, and almost scared sounding shadowy figure

_"You will have to wait and see, now won't you, muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah, "_ laughed the First Shadowy figure

**To Be Continued…..**

* * *

**So, their it was. i hope you enjoyed it and i would like you to review, anything is apreciated. and i apoligize for any mastakes in gramme, and if anyone finds one, please let me know in a review or private message.**

**Well, I'll see you next time *beep***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone out there in computer land, it's me, The Beeping Box again with a new chapter for Data Shifters, So for those of you wondering, im not dead. now time for your favorite time and mine.**

**Disclaimer time: i do not own digimon, or anything in it, or that involves it, i only own my oc charecters**

**Now time for the story**

* * *

As everyone finally finished laughing at Nathaniel, Emily had an idea and decided to voice it

"Hey, didn't Zaki say that you live around here, I would love to meet your family," said Emily, clasping her hands together. But as she said that, Jevin looked sort of down. Nathaniel saw this and decided to say something

"Um, Emily, I don't know how to say this, but I have to, Jevin doesn't have a family. In fact, Jevin would be in an orphanage if it weren't for Zaki and Wizardmon," said Nathaniel

"Really?" asked Emily, staring at Jevin, tears in her eyes

"Yes," said Jevin

**FLASHBACK….**

"STOP! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEPS!" yelled a younger Jevin, at the age of about twelve. He was running away from two older, mean, scary, looking guys that were chasing him. Jevin tried to lose them in an ally

"Get back here punk! Give us back what you stole!" yelled one of the older guys, cornering Jevin in the ally

"But I told you already, I didn't steal anything," said Jevin slowly backing up towards the wall

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" spat the other guy

"I was at the store, working, I don't even know what it is your missing, and besides, I live on the streets, why would I waste my time stealing when I could be making money for myself?" asked Jevin, finally touching the wall of the building behind him

"I don't believe you, we'll just have to beat it out of you, right?" asked one of the guys too his friend, cracking his fists

"Right," said the other guy, also cracking his fists

"Come on, can't we just work this out?" asked Jevin, his voice was cracking in fear

"No," both of the thugs said in unison

"please," was all Jevin could muster to say, tears in his eyes

"Magical game!" shouted a mystic sounding voice, a blue bolt of lightning shot out of nowhere, and hit right in front of Jevin, making the thugs flinch and jump backwards

"What was that?" they asked in unison, again

"Leave him alone, didn't your mothers ever tell you not to pick on someone your own size, and what did he do anyway?" asked a wizard thingy that appeared out of nowhere

"This doesn't concern you, just go back to where you came from!" yelled one of the thugs

"oh come on, just because your bigger, doesn't mean you're better, now leave before I call the cops," said a new, more feminine, voice from behind the two thugs, a lady with blonde hair that had black stripes in it. A small owl like creature with a pair of high tech looking goggles flew over and perched on her shoulder

"And who are you too tell us what to do?" asked the other thug

"Your worst nightmare, a bitch with a digimon, now leave before I whoop your ass, got it?" asked the lady, cracking her knuckles

"Ok, let's get out of here," said one of the thugs running away

"I'm right behind you," said the other thug

"Hey you alright kid, did they rough you up to much, or did Wizardmon get here in time?" asked the lady

"Yeah I'm alright, but who are you and what are these things with you?" asked the younger Jevin

"I'll explain later, right now, we have to go, you coming with, because I think that I need a little company at my house, it gets lonely by the beach by myself, so how about it? You in?" asked the woman. Jevin could not believe what he was hearing, a creature from out of nowhere appears and saves him from those two thugs, then a woman with another strange creature shows up and basically asks to adopt him, this was the best day of his life

"Yes, of course, I would love that very much, thank you," said Jevin as all four of them walked out of the ally, for ever

**END FLASHBACK…**

"So, Zaki adopted you, and saved you from those thugs, and what did they think you stole from them?" asked Emily

"Actually, they were trying to steal from me, they had wanted the golden locket I've had since I was a toddler, it has a picture of me and my twin sister from when we where very young, at the age of two, you see, Stangel isn't my real last name, Stangel is really Zaki's last name, and after she adopted me I took it because my real last name brings back too many said memories," said Jevin, holding back tears in his eyes, only Nathaniel and of course Zaki knew about that besides him, Emily was of course, shocked, she wanted to know what actually happened to Jevin, and how he got separated

"I know what you're thinking Emily, why not go back to our house and I'm sure Jevin would be happy to tell you the rest of the story now that you already know most of it," stated Wizardmon

"I like that idea, what about you Nathaniel?" asked Silphymon

"Yeah, that sounds fantastic, and how about we have a little tea too calm all our nerves," said Nathaniel as all six members of the group walked towards a small house near the trees

**AT JEVIN'S AND ZAKI'S HOUSE….**

Everyone sat down as Wizardmon floated over with six cups and a tea pot

"Ok, so you said your real last name brought back too many memories, can we start with that?" asked Emily, as Wizardmon gave a cup of tea to everyone

"Thank you, Wizardmon, okay, now don't flip out but it's Katou," stated Jevin calmly taking a sip of tea. Sunflowmon looked shocked, and Emily dropped her tea cup, luckily Wizardmon caught it with his magic staff

"You mean to tell me that you are twins with the Jeri Katou, Partners with the legendary Leomon, who is dead, that's your twin sister?" asked Emily, obviously shocked

"Yes," said Jevin, still calm

"How?" asked Emily, confused

"Emily, do we have to have the talk with you, well when a mother and….." started Nathaniel, he knew what she meant, but he decided to pick on her

"Nathaniel, stop being such a smart ass and let me explain," said Jevin, smacking Nathaniel in the back of the head

**FLASKBACK TIME…AGAIN…**

"Tadashi! Get in here! I think there about to say something!" yelled a woman at about the age of 45, she was sitting next to a pair of two year olds. One was a girl with brownish hair tied into a pony tail; she had brown eyes, and a green dress, Jeri. The other was a boy with light brown hair, which looked sort of blonde; he had green eyes and a green shirt on, and a diaper, Jevin.

"Are you sure, Yoko? This is the eighth time?" asked Tadashi walking in drying off his hands with a towel

"Yes, Jevin seemed to be trying to form words, as was Jeri," stated Yoko, facing the children again

"Ok, call me when they actually say something," stated Tadashi walking back into the tavern part of their house and went back to serving the customers

"Another false alarm?" asked one of the men at the counter

"Yeah, she just keep getting her hopes up, she's putting too much pressure on the twins, I tell you, every time she says that, one of the kids has an accident," said Tadashi

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Yoko

"Diaper change?"Asked the customer

"No, I don't think so!" said Tadashi, running to wear his wife and kids where, he almost passed out to what he saw, his only son, Jevin, being sucked into some kind of portal, away from his family, possibly forever.

"MOMMY!" shouted Jevin getting sucked into the portal

"Jevin, NOOOOOO!" yelled Yoko, holding out her hand, but seeing its hopeless, she took the golden locket that she was wherein and threw it at Jevin, and do to her incredible aim, it landed around his neck just as the portal closed

"Jevin…." Said Yoko, just before she passed out

"Yoko!" yelled Tadashi running to his wife

**END FLASH BACK…..**

"And that's what happened, I mean, that's what I think, ill I can remember is seeing my mother crying my name out and the locket getting thrown to me, not until after I met Zaki did I find out about Jeri being my twin," stated Jevin, finishing his tea

"Wow," said Emily with sparkles in her eyes

"I still like my explanation better," said Nathaniel finishing his tea as well

"Shut up Blondie," said Jevin, Wizardmon, Emily, Sunflowmon, and Silphymon in unison

"You guys are so mean to me," said Nathaniel folding his arms, making everyone laugh

* * *

**So, did you like it, i hope you did, now, the same drill, i apoligize for any grammer mistakes and hope to be let known about them some how, please do review, anything is welcome. see you all next time*beep***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone out their in computar land. it is me, THE BEEPING BOX! i decided that because i took so long to update this story last tim i would write another chapter, i hope you like it, its the longest one yet. well, i'll get this done with, it disclaimer time**

**I don't own digimon and i never will, the only thing i own is my own digimon Noctumon that will appear in this Chapter. well, enjoy**

* * *

"I'm leavening, see you back at headquarters," said a very red in the face Nathaniel, after Jevin explained everything to Emily, Nathaniel was being a smart ass….again, and after that they all told stories about the past, and about first experiences with Digimon.

"Ok we'll go with you, Nathaniel. Zaki is probably wondering where we are, besides, she told me that we had an errand to run," said Jevin

"Cool, can I come?" asked Emily

"Oh, look, the new girl thinks she has a choice," said Nathaniel, only to be hit in the back of the head by Jevin

"You see, the whole group, except Zaki, always do these kind of thing together. It's just sort of what we do around here, it's safer in groups, especially in Digimon city," said Wizardmon

"Wait, there's a whole city full of Digimon?!" asked Sunflowmon

"Not exactly, it's a small part of the city we live in here, that's closed off from the rest, a secret as you may, and it's sort of a bridge between all the dimensions of the digital world, with all of the famous people, our equipment can transport us to those places and back, but cannot transport Digidestined without a data shift digivice like Jevin, Nathaniel, and of course… you Emily. But Digimon City gives all of the Worlds an open link to each other, Usually Jevin avoids it, just in case Jeri shows up, he knows that he can't not go say something to her and have her not believe him, if that happened he would be heartbroken," stated Silphymon, glancing over to Jevin who was, at the moment, talking to Zaki on his cell phone, and after saying goodbye to her, faced the rest of the group once more

"Alright guys, Zaki said that we should have the day off and that we should spend the day in*sigh*digimon city," said Jevin, saying the last part a little quieter, hoping that no one would freak out

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT,*GIRLY FANGIRL LIKE SCREAM* THIS IS SO COOL, HEY MAYBE WE'LL SEE JERI, YOU CAN SHOW HER THE LOCKET, AND THEN SHE'LL HAVE TOO BELIEVE YOU JEVIN!" shouted Emily as they walked towards the city

**IN SOME RANDOM ALLY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CITY…...**

"Alright guys, hold up all your digivices," said Jevin, holding up his own digivice to the wall of the alleyway, as did Nathaniel and Emily. There was an awful sound and a door appeared from the bricks that made up the alleyway, and no sooner that the door appeared, did the digimon dedigivolve into their in training forms, and landed into their partners' arms. In Jevin's arms was a small bat like digimon with purple fur and pink ears and a pink nose to go with it to make him the perfect bat digimon, a Noctumon. In Emily's arms was a small, round, green plant digimon with pink thorns all around its body and a small leafy tall, its eyes where shut, a Budmon. And finally, in Nathaniel's arms, was an Indian looking, round, pink, bird digimon, a Poromon.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" screamed Emily, obviously having no idea what dedigivolving was

"Oh, they just dedigivolved, it happens every time someone enters the city and other places with the barriers put up, but I only know of this city," said Jevin, walking into the doorway

"Finally, let's just go in now," complained Nathaniel, also walking in

"You're so impatient Blondie," said Noctumon climbing up onto Jevin's shoulder

"For once, I disagree with you, Noctumon, let's get going, I feel like something bad is going to happen if we stay here, let's just meet up with Jake and Yasyamon," said Poromon

"Who are those two?" asked Emily, following the other two into the door

"I think you'll have to wait and see, Emily, you're just like Nathaniel sometimes," said Budmon, grinning

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEEN, BUDMON?! ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I LIKE HIM?!" screamed Emily, blushing madly

"Who are you implying Emily likes?" asked Nathaniel walking back next to them

"No one," said Emily and Budmon in unison. Emily was still blushing

"Alright then," said Nathaniel walking back up by Jevin

"Women," said Jevin plainly

"Yeah, tell me about it," said Nathaniel

"Hurry up, Emily, were there," said Jevin walking into a small patch of light in the tunnel, Nathaniel in tow

"Coming, don't leave me behind," said Emily running to catch up with them

**AT THE BEGINNING OF THE TUNNEL….**

To shadowy figures stood at the entrance of the tunnel. One of the figures was standing in the shadows of the alley, making it impossible to see. The other came into the light and was a large yellow lion with glowing red eyes, a Leomon

_"You know what to do Leomon,"_ said the figure in the darkness

"Yes, I will destroy them, before they know of your plans, master," said Leomon, walking into the tunnel to Digimon City

_"And, Leomon,"_ said the figure

"Yes my master?" asked Leomon, looking back

_"Do not fail me, for I gave you life again, if you do fail me, the consequences will be, severe,"_ said the figure

"Yes master, I understand," said Leomon, turning back to the tunnel

**BACK IN DIGIMON CITY, WITH THE TAMERS….**

"Really, Takato, was it smart to bring Jeri here, I know she's sort of over what happened to "he who I will not name" this place might still bring back those bad memories!" yelled a fiery haired girl with a yellow fox next two her, Rika and Renamon, smacking a brown haired boy with goggles around his head and a red raptor digimon, Takato and Guilmon, on the head

"Leave him alone, Rika, I asked him if I could come. Remember, I'm still a tamer, even if I have no partner, anymore," said Jeri, pushing Rika away from Takato

"Wow, Jeri, I had no idea you where so strong," said Guilmon

"Yeah, it takes some real balls to do that to Rika, just be glad your three things," said Renamon\

"And what might those be?" asked Jeri, confused

"You're my best friend, a tamer, and Takato's girlfriend, if you weren't those, I would kick your ass," said Rika standing up

"Thanks Rika, that was almost touching, well, let's get something to eat," said Takato, putting his arm around Jeri as the three humans and their two partners walked off to the food court

**MEANWHILE, BACK WITH THE GROUP, NOW ON THEIR WAY TO THE FOOD COURT TWO…**

"Ok guys, keep an eye out for a tall ginger boy with a Kapurimon," said Jevin walking along the mall like city

"Is he always this bossy?" asked Emily

"No, he's worse sometimes," said Nathaniel, all of the digimon were asleep on their partners arms or head

"Come on guys, I think I saw him just this…*ugh*," started Jevin before being knocked to the ground by a girl, who also fell to the ground, but landed on top of him

"Jevin are you al…holy shit," said Nathaniel running up to Jevin

"What, what is….holy shit," said Emily, also walking up to Jevin, but froze when she saw what had happened. In front of the two was their leader, Jevin, under his worst fear, his twin sister, Jeri, who had no idea Jevin even existed, or so they thought

"Jeri, are you ok?!" asked Takato, running over to help her up

"I'm fine, but I don't know about him," said Jeri pointing down at Jevin

"I'm fine just a little…Oh no, where is it, no," said Jevin in a panic, searching the golden colored carpet for his golden locket

"Is this what you're looking for?" asked Rika, holding up the now open locket to her face, she knew what Jeri looked like as a baby, but what she didn't understand was why there was another baby next to her that looked sort of like her, and why the other frame of the locket said twins forever

"Yes, yes it is, but you have no right to look at that," said Jevin, grabbing at it, but Rika pulled it away from him

"Jeri, I think you might want to see this," said Rika throwing the locket too her

"Come on Rika, you have no right to…" started Renamon, but stopped when she saw Jeri walking up and hugging Jevin

"I knew you were alive, I knew it was you, dad didn't believe me but I knew it, that's why I wanted to come here, because Zaki told me you where alive," said Jeri, not letting go of Jevin, with tears still in her eyes

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, GET AWAY FROM ME, IM NOT FOOD!" screamed Noctumon, running away from the chasing Guilmon. Seeing Noctumon, Takato, pulled out his d-arc

"Wow, Noctumon, in-training level, it's one of the rarest digimon known," said Takato, with sparkles in his eyes, all of a sudden, Noctumon, Poromon, and Budmon Digivolve back to their regular forms of Silphymon, Wizardmon, And Sunflowmon, as well as that, Renamon and Guilmon had a look of fear, confusion, and recognition, as did the rest of the digimon, minus the recognition

"What, what is it boy?" asked Takato to Guilmon

"You're not going to believe this Takato-mon," said Guilmon

"Rika, its Leomon," said Renamon

"What! There's no way, he was destroyed by Beelzemon," said Rika

"Believe it bitch, I'm back, and I'm mad!" shouted Leomon, he was their friend, the only change was an inky black void right in the middle of his chest

"Stand back, Thunder ball!" shouted Wizardmon, throwing a magical ball of lightning at the king of the beasts

"I don't think so! FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" shouted Leomon, sending his energy from his fist at Wizardmon's attack to counter it

"Not today, double strike!" shouted a blue lizard like warrior with two wooden swords, using them to destroy Leomon's attack, just in time to let Wizardmon's attack pass and hit Leomon right in the chest, and the void got smaller

"Everyone, focus your attacks on his chest, then he will return back to normal," said a tall, thin ginger boy at about the age of 14, everyone besides Jevin and Nathaniel seemed hesitant

"You heard Jake, ATTACK!" yelled Jevin and Nathaniel in unison

"Diamond Storm!"

"Pyro Sphere!"

"Static Force!"

"Sunshine Beam!"

"Puppet Master!"

"Magical Game!"

All of the six Digimon's attacks fused together into a golden beam of light that struck Leomon right in the chest, destroying not him, but the inky black void on his chest

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" shouted Leomon as he fell to the ground

"Leomon!" shouted Jeri as she ran over to her fallen partner, then a bright flash appeared from her pocket and wrapped around her wrist and shot towards the injured Leomon. When the light around her wrist faded, a data shifter digivice was around it that replaced her d-arc, and Leomon seemed to be healed

"Jeri, I always knew we would meet again, thank you for helping me, you once thought you where unworthy to be my partner, but today, you have shown that I am not worthy to be your partner," said Leomon hugging Jeri

"Leomon, I could not ask for a better partner than you Leomon," said Jeri hugging her partner back

**SOMEWHERE IN THE DIGITAL WORLD**

_"So, Leomon has betrayed us, I guess we must think of I new plan,"_ said the dark figure that controlled Leomon

_"Yes master,"_ said the figures underling

* * *

**well, i think we can all agree this was an interesting chapter, well, i hope you enjoyed it and please do review, well, see you next tim *BEEP***


End file.
